Where We Have Been
by schemester
Summary: Muggle technology, Chocolate Frog cards, and passionate memories remind Ron and Hermione of where they said goodbye and hello.


**Disclaimer:** Ron, Hermione, and all of _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling. This story is intended for entertainment, not profit.

**Author's Note:** First published at the Sugar Quill community at Hogwarts is Home on Livejournal. Reviews are appreciated!

***********

"Ronald, I believe it is far past time for you to learn about the, ah, intricacies of the Muggle world," Hermione said to her boyfriend.

"But, 'Mione, you know that my dad has shown my brothers, Ginny, and I enough Muggle contraptions to last us a lifetime!" Ron countered, playfully glaring at his girlfriend over the new wizard card he had finally gotten in his Chocolate Frog. Or, well, he might be better off calling it a witch card. After all, it was an eighteen year old Hermione Granger looking back at him, beaming from ear to ear.

"Anyways, look what I finally got!" Ron exclaimed, a grin on his face as he walked over to Hermione.

He handed Hermione her own card and a small "O" of surprise formed on his girlfriend's lips. Then, her lips settled into a pleasant smile as she gave a small wave to her younger self, forever emblazoned as the young woman fresh out of the Battle of Hogwarts—scars and all.  
"You have yours and Harry's right, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah, right, er..." Ron dug into his robe's pockets, "Right here, 'Mione." He handed the brunette her friends' cards.

Hermione took the three Chocolate Frog cards and placed them side by side on the kitchen table. Harry in the middle, like always, with Ron and Hermione on his sides. However, there was one slight problem.

"Huddle up, you three! Come on now!" Hermione prodded them. Past-Ron and Hermione looked up at their future counterparts, then to each other, shrugged, and went into Harry's card.

"Now, Ronald. Give me the Muggle camera, please. My parents still don't like Wizarding pictures, you know."

"For people who could take it in stride that their only daughter was a witch back in 1991, I still can't help but find this one issue pretty bloody amusing, 'Mione," Ron roared with laughter as he gave Hermione the DSLR camera she had borrowed from Mr. and Mrs. Granger a few days prior.

Hermione gave Ron a smirk that said, "This conversation's over," and then took a Muggle picture of the Past-Trio in Harry Potter's Chocolate Frog card. The seventeen-year old Harry had his arms on his friend's shoulders, as so did the eighteen-year olds on his. Beaming through the war they had just emerged from, all three flashed a thumbs up to the present Hermione and Ron, only missing present Harry, as Hermione laid the camera down.

"My parents will be absolutely ecstatic to get this, Ron! They've always wanted something to remember us all by when we aren't there to visit," Hermione said. "Now we just need to visit a Muggle camera store and print this picture out..."

Ron, sensing what was coming, started to back away from Hermione, waving his arms in front of his face. "No way, Hermione. You're making this into an excuse to force me into learning more about Muggle contraptions—"

"Technology, Ronald," Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, right, techno-whatever. But I'm not going. There's no reason, 'Mione!" he pleaded.

Hermione looked taken aback at this. She quickly composed herself, however, and marched right up into the youngest Weasley boy's face—even if she had to look up due to his lanky stature. "Just because the majority of Muggles have to be kept ignorant of our world, it's for their safety, Ronald. And, just to remind you, I grew up as a Muggle for the first eleven years of my life. Now, if you don't care to learn about Muggle technology the right way—not that I don't adore your father—it gives me the impression that you don't care about my Muggle ancestry."

In shame, Ron glanced away from his girlfriend, unable to think up a quick comeback. He was not safe for long, though. Hermione grabbed his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her.

"Kind of you to not Apparate into the next room and completely avoid me, but really, Ronald. Are you no better than Draco Malfoy in our Hogwarts days?"

A spark ignited in Ron's blue eyes, and a grimace appeared on his face. Smirking, Hermione knew she had won this battle.

"Don't dare to ever compare me to that tactless git again, 'Mione," he growled, gripping the brown-haired girl by her shoulders. "I'm as proud to be the blood-traitor I am as you—as you..." he faltered, still afraid to say the insult.

"As I am to be a Mudblood, Ronald. Trust me, it's not an insult to me anymore. I will always be proud of my Muggle heritage...but..." she continued, lowering her voice while her eyes bored into Ron's, "I'm even prouder that I finally got the guts to kiss you on May 2nd, 1998.

"And—" she grinned, summoning their calendar to float beside them, "I believe this afternoon is the second anniversary of that event."

She barely had time to flick the calendar onto the table before Ron grabbed her up into his arms and took the lead this time around. The printing and credible exposure to Muggle technology could wait until after supper, as Hermione was whisked away. The last thing that flashed by her eyesight was past-Harry Potter in his Chocolate Frog card, winking at her while silently laughing and waving her on.


End file.
